Wings of a Butterfly
by Mamamalia
Summary: Something goes wrong at the Department of Mysteries and twenty-years-old Harry is dragged to the past, where one single word changes entire timeline. Then he finds himself de-aged in the 1994, but that's not the last surprise that is waiting for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary.**

Something goes wrong at the Department of Mysteries and twenty-years-old Harry is dragged to the past, where one single word changes entire timeline. Then he finds himself de-aged in the 1994, but that's not the last surprise that is waiting for him.

Not beta-ed. Probably contains a lot of typos.

* * *

**Wings of a Butterfly**

**Chapter 1**

The Ministry of Magic had lots of different departments, however it didn't help it function well at all. Some departments were effective though and the most interesting of them was the Department of Mysteries. Of course, some of the employees of other departments would argue, but it's wise to ignore them, since it's just their wish to appear more important than they truly are.

Today they were testing another version of a Time Turner in a fully controllable environment. Unspeakables were trying to send an object twenty two years to the past. Twenty two years was the maximum they could try with the Time Turner. It would end up in an enclosed vault that was prepared thirty years ago, so that the time travel wouldn't do any changes to the timeline.

"Let's proceed," an Unspeakable said.

Another Unspeakable waved his wand and activated the Time Turner. The ball vanished, but surprisingly didn't appear in the vault. A few seconds later they performed the reverse but the ball didn't appear again.

"The Time Turner doesn't work as it supposed," the first Unspeakable said. "Terminate it."

They were unaware that their test affected more than just a ball. A few days later it was reported by the Daily Prophet that the Vanquisher of Voldermort disappeared without any trace. No one from Unspeakables, however, thought that there was any connection between the test and the disappearance of Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was a happy man. Voldemort was gone for three years and he was building his own peaceful life. The pain caused by the loss of precious people during the war lessened and he could think back to that time without getting depressive. He didn't know that everything was going to change drastically, when he entered the Department of Mysteries.

Everything began with a red ball that appeared out of the thin air. He wouldn't dare to touch it, if it didn't pop out directly in front of his face. Reflectively he shielded his face and touched the ball. The next moment he felt a quite familiar pull of a portkey or something very similar to it.

Before he knew it he found himself standing in the same corridor at the Department of Mysteries. But he knew that something had changed, because the walls weren't exactly the same. He looked at the ball in his hand and wondered what the hell had just happened. Then he heard someone approaching from behind and turned around.

"Hey," he could only utter before the ball activated again tugging him out of the place again.

When he was thrown down to the floor the ball wasn't there anymore. He didn't realize that he had been in the past for a few seconds and that his single word had affected the timeline more than one could imagine.

Let's take a look how his careless word affected the timeline. It was a Ministry employee that was approaching Harry. When he heard someone saying "Hey" to him, he stopped for a few seconds, but thought that it was just his imagination. Because of that the person missed a lift and was forced to take the next, almost full one. Therefore when the lift stopped on the next floor, a certain man that happened to be Severus Snape couldn't get in and had had to wait for a minute.

"Severus?" he heard the voice that made him flinch and his heart beat faster. He turned around and saw the love of his whole life, Lily Evans.

It was this moment that changed everything. In the other timeline he didn't see her alive. This time he was reminded of his feelings towards the woman. Months later when the Dark Lord was going to attack Potters he begged to spare Lily, but thanks to the encounter put more effort into it and Voldemort agreed on a very specific conditions. Severus was forced to agree, since it was the only way to ensure her safety.

On the fateful Halloween he went to the Potters with the Dark Lord. Severus didn't care much about the death of James Potter, but he still was full of regret because he knew what it would do to Lily. He hated himself for agreeing to it, but there was no way back now.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" he heard her voice.

"Stand aside you silly girl… stand aside now," Voldemort said.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead..." she begged.

Severus sighed and stepped into the room. With a flick of a wand he sent a Stunner knocking Lily out forcing himself to ignore the look of surprise and betrayal on her face when she saw him.

"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort uttered with a wand pointed at the toddler, killing Harry Potter instantly. Then the Dark Lord turned to Severus and said, "Do what we agreed upon. I have to take care of another family."

Severus nodded and took the potions out of his robes as Voldemort left the house of Potters.

"I'm sorry, Lily, but it's the only way," he said and pointed a wand at her, "Obliviate!"

Then he proceeded to correct her memories, making her forget that she was home at Halloween. Instead he implanted a new memory of her having an affair with him. He used their meeting at the Ministry for the starting point of their affair. He erased the memory about Wormtail being a Secret Keeper, making her believe that it was Sirius. When he finished, he poured into her mouth a Love Potion, took her in hand, left the house and apparated to his home at the Spinner's End.

On the next morning he read in the Daily Prophet that the Dark Lord was vanquished by Neville Longbottom, who was hailed as the Boy-Who-Lived. On the same page it was stated that Harry Potter and James potter were found dead in their home. No one knew that Severus was a Death Eater, so he was safe and could start a new life. But there was a choice, a very difficult choice to make.

"Sev, what's the matter?" he heard her from behind.

"It's... it's... I don't know how to say that..." he mumbled holding the Prophet in his hand.

Lily grabbed it from him and began to read. Her eyes widened and she said, "My son... He killed him... It can't be true. I have to go..."

"Lily, don't!" he exclaimed.

"I have to see my son. I should have been there."

"You would be dead too."

"I'd rather be dead!"

That's when he made his choice. The knowledge that she had been there and he had changed her memories would drive her insane, kill her. Besides he couldn't deny that he didn't want to lose her once again. He wanted her badly and so he made his choice. He would continue to give Lily the potion and live a long, happy life with her.

But let's return to Harry Potter. The belief that the time traveler could kill himself by changing the past was false. He could kill other people, but not himself. He didn't even need to be born, he would just exist. There was, however, one single problem. If not for the Prophecy nothing would happen, but as he was the Prophesied One, the Magic was forced to act, so that Harry Potter would be able to fulfill the Prophecy. So the Magic sent him to the year 1994 instead of the year he came from. In a matter of moments he was de-aged. Instead of an adult, on the floor was lying young thirteen-years-old boy.

"What the hell?" he muttered when he stood up and noticed that he was shorter. He conjured a mirror and looked at his reflection. "Well, just great. I'll kill these idiots," he muttered.

"What are you doing here?" the voice demanded and he turned around. It was David Sillroy, one of the employee of the Ministry. But as soon as Harry realized that Sillroy looked much younger he understood that he was very deep in troubles. "Where are your parents?" Sillroy demanded.

"I left the lift on the wrong floor, sir," Harry said. "I wanted to the Level 8, my parents are there."

David's face softened and he said, "Oh, then hurry up and get into the lift. This place is restricted for visits."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Harry said and entered the lift.

When he was in the Atrium he couldn't help but curse when he saw the date on the latest copy of the Daily Prophet. It was 7th July, 1994. He wondered if he should go to the Department of Mysteries again to talk to the Unspeakables, but at the same time he knew that they wouldn't be able to help, since the Unspeakables of this time had no idea what their future colleagues would mess up. Harry knew that it was hopeless, his best bet would be to disappear for years to the Muggle world and let the time go the way it's supposed.

These were his thoughts until he saw something that made his heart almost stop. He closed his eyes and shook his head, but when he opened them, he still could see that illusion. That couldn't be true. He saw a family consisting of two children, Snape and... his mother. He was stunned to see her laughing, while Snape was holding a hand on her waist. The children, a boy not older than ten and a girl, probably eleven or twelve, had the same green eyes as his mother, but the boy had some of the Snape's features including the hair. There could be no mistake, the children were their. His mother had children with Snape.

He couldn't move, he couldn't think, he was just standing there for minutes until he realized that they were already gone. What could possibly go wrong? What had messed up the timeline? How could his mother end up with Snape? How could she be alive? He shook his head and forced himself to calm down. If he needed the information the best bet were books. To buy books he needed money. He checked his pockets and let out a breath of relief: he had fifteen Galleons. Enough for the start.

Soon Harry apparated to the Diagon Alley and went to the Flourish and Blotts. As he sat Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour later reading books he bought, he couldn't help but feel dread. Harry Potter was dead, he was dead, killed by Voldemort, while Neville took his mantle of the Boy-Who-Lived. The diary was most likely destroyed, but Sirius didn't escape. Everything else seemed to be the same, besides that his mother stayed alive and was in a seemingly happy relationship with Snape of all people. Almost. He couldn't decide if he should be happy or horrified at that. It was, however, painful to think about his mother's daughter. She wasn't much younger than he, so she had to be conceived almost directly after his... Harry's death. How could she sleep with... He wanted to puke.

But it wasn't the right time to dwell on it. He had to think, to decide what to do. He could just leave the wizarding world behind and live as a Muggle, but how could he do that while he was able to prevent so many deaths? Harry could destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes even before he would regain his body.

Besides, he couldn't leave Sirius in Azkaban. He would be damned if he'd not try get him out of there. Yes, that's what he would do first. As an Auror he visited it once and knew exactly how to get in and break someone out. There was no protection against animagi at this point of time, therefore it would be quite easy task.

His eyes widened as he thought about Sirius. Mother. She had to know that he wasn't the Secret Keeper, why the hell was he still there? He had to force himself from going after her to demand answers. Or... perhaps was Sirius... No, that's impossible. That couldn't be true.

"I'll learn everything after I get him out of there," he murmured and stood up leaving two Sickles on the table.

He couldn't wait any longer, failing to fight his impulses, therefore he decided to act. He would break out Sirius and demand answers. And if Sirius was innocent and he was most likely innocent, than his mother would have to tell him what the hell she had done and why.

Harry walked into a dark alley, transformed himself into a falcon and headed towards the Azkaban. Normally he would enjoy the feeling of the flight, but right now he could only think about Sirius, because right now he felt that he could trust only him. There was no way he was a traitor, but than he had a thought that his mother couldn't be either...

A few hours later he saw the island and the prison. Almost at the same time he felt the presence of Dementors, but in the animal form they were bearable. He knew exactly where to search for Sirius, since he studied later how his godfather managed to escape.

When he flew into Sirius' cell through the bars, Harry was, however, surprised when the familiar dog attacked him in his avian form, forcing him to get higher. For a moment he thought that an additional year in the prison broke him, but then he realized that being a bird he looked like a perfect snack.

He didn't wait any longer and transformed back to the human falling down to the ground and getting the wand into his hand. He believed that his godfather was innocent, but couldn't be sure. After a few seconds of silence Sirius took his human form and looked at Harry in confusion.

"James?" He said. "No, you can't be James. I must have finally gone mad..."

"I'm not James, Sirius. It's me, Harry," the boy said, eyeing his godfather. He looked horrible.

"Right... you have her eyes," Sirius said with disgust. "Whatever, you're just my imagination, because Harry is dead."

"I'm not your imagination, Sirius," Harry said. "And I know that Harry is dead, but I'm another Harry."

"Eh? Great, now my imagination is pranking myself."

Harry snorted. "Listen, I know how it sounds, but I'm very confused as well. It was some kind of a time travel. An accident in the Department of Mysteries. I found myself in the past de-aged where I'm dead for some reason and my mother... I don't know what exactly happened to my mother. It's probably another dimension or something like this."

"I'd like to know that too," Sirius hissed. "I'm probably an idiot to believe you, but let's assume that you're Harry. Why are you here? You know I'm the terrible mass murder that betrayed you and your father."

"You're innocent," Harry said.

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I can't imagine a world where you would betray my father," he said.

Sirius sighed and looked down. "I am, but that doesn't matter."

"I came to break you out of here," Harry said.

"Right," he chuckled, "And how do we do it, oh my imaginary Harry?"

"I'll open the door..."

"And then?"

"And then we use the corridors to get out."

"Just like that? We'll be kissed if they notice."

"Don't worry about that, I know exactly how to do that..." He stopped when he realized that he missed a very important thing. "We'll need to take Bellatrix with us."

"If there was a possibility before that you're real, now it's gone," Sirius noted.

"You don't understand. She's very important."

"Well, I don't have anything to lose," Sirius said. "If I'll get kissed, you're the one at fault."

"Sirius, I guarantee that you'll be kissed... by a girl as soon as we get out of here."

"That... would be wonderful, my imaginary friend."

Harry sighed and opened the door using his wand. Then they both moved to the Bellatrix's cell. Harry opened the door and found the woman sleeping in the corner. She looked much worse than Sirius and for a moment he felt sorry for her. She was naked and dirty, her face was skull-like because of extreme malnutrition.

"It's... I don't know if..." muttered Sirius looking at his cousin. "She's a horrible person and surely deserves it, but it's still..."

"Not right to see her like this," Harry said. "That's barbaric. Even death would be better than this."

Sirius nodded and Harry knocked out and transfigured the woman into a mouse. It was very risky, but he couldn't bring himself to care much for the one who took Sirius from him.

"Transform into you animal form," Harry said, taking form of a bird and getting the mouse into his claws.

"Right my imaginary Harry. I wonder if all this is a hallucination or I'm really breaking out of here," Sirius said transforming into the dog.

It was an odd sight. A falcon holding a mouse in his claws and a dog moving through the corridors of the most terrible prison in the world. Soon they came across a door. Without Harry Sirius had been forced to wait until Aurors would open the door. Now Harry flew over and opened it without any problems and the animagi proceeded their path. Harry knew that they had to avoid Aurors at any cost, because if they'd transform into their human forms Dementors would feel them and that would mean a horrible death.

They were lucky. Aurors didn't expect anyone to break out, since no one did that, so Harry and Sirius managed to get out. Harry flew towards the water and waited for Sirius, who reluctantly got into the water and swam after Harry. As soon as they were out of the anti-apparation wards Harry got to Sirius, transformed into his human form almost forgetting about Bellatrix and apparated with both of them to the Forest of Dean.

"We made it," Sirius said looking strangely at Harry. "Don't tell me you're real."

"I am real," Harry said.

"Well, I believe you. You got me out of the Azkaban and now I can at least ask her, why she has left me to rot in the Azkaban."

"She?" Harry asked.

"Your mother," he growled. "She knows bloody well that I'm innocent."

Harry frowned and said, "Don't do anything stupid. She might have a reason."

"What kind of reason?" he exclaimed clenching his fists. "They give us Daily Prophet in Azkaban. She gave a birth to a child ten months after your death. It's like spitting on yours and James' graves."

That felt like a stab to his heart. Is that how strong her love was? "I'm alive, Sirius," he said.

"That doesn't change a bloody thing. Even if you're real there is a grave of another Harry Potter. My godson."

"I'm your godson too, don't forget that. And I need you."

Sirius sighed. "What are planning to do with her?" he asked pointing at stunned Bellatrix.

"I'll tell you everything later," Harry said.

"She's dangerous."

"I have a plan to make her much less dangerous and much more sane," Harry said.

"Sane? Her?" Sirius said laughing. "That's impossible."

"Was she always... bad?" Harry asked.

Sirius frowned and sighed. "No, not really. She wasn't bad until she graduated. I even had a childish crush on her when I was six."

"Oh great, Sirius, you had to say that," Harry groaned. "I'll have nightmare of you and Bellatrix from now on."

"You're welcome," Sirius said smiling. "So, where are we going to?"

"Grimmauld Place 12," Harry answered. "You have access to it, right?"

"Yeah, but I hate that bloody place," Sirius complained.

"That's the only place I'm sure of," Harry said. "I'll place it udner Fidelius Charm."

"Let's go than. I'm too weak to apparate, so you'll have to do it again."

Harry nodded and disapparated taking Sirius and Bellatrix with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Another chapter... Please review, I want to know if the story is worth my ( and your) time.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Hallucinacion," Sirius said looking at Bellatrix. "She's waking up. Care to tell me what's your plan?"

"Padfoot, stop calling me like that," Harry said. "That's annoying. Besides I though you agreed that I'm real."

"I changed my mind. And since you're most likely not real, you're a hallucination."

"Great reasoning," Harry said with a sigh sending a Stunner at Bellatrix. "When did she go bad?"

"A year after the graduation I think, when her parents married her to that imbecile. She was never the same after that. I was seven or eight back than... A year later Andromeda left the family and Narcissa started dating Malfoy. The life here became unbearable."

"Well..." Harry said, "A person is a collection of memories. I'll erase all her memories after her marriage."

"She may recover her memories," Sirius argued.

"No, I won't suppress then, I'll completely erase them. If she retain them, it's only after her death. It will be very traumatic for her, but t at least we'll get friendly Bellatrix."

"Such obliviation is very difficult, Hallucination."

"I know, but I'm good at mental arts," he said. Despite everything Snape taught him well enough to learn everything else later by himself. "Don't interrupt me, Padfoot, and try to be kind to her afterwards. She'll be practically an eighteen-years-old girl trapped in this... body."

"You weren't worried about that when you transfigurated her into a mouse," he said.

"That was the only way we could get her out. Besides I don't really worry about her, but it wouldn't be fair to the young and innocent Belaltrix that she will become mentally."

"Alright, my imaginary Harry."

Harry sighed pointed at Bellatrix his wand and said, "Legilimens!" He had no intention to watch all her memories, that would drive him insane, but he wanted to find the right point of time to erase her memories. He could feel that she had occlumency shields but after a long time in Azkaban, she was broken, unable to shield herself. Therefore he found the right point quite fast without her interference. As soon as he got out of her memories, he shouted, "Obliviate!"

"You know that could very well render her a vegetable,"Sirius said.

"Yeah," Harry said little pale, "But I think it worked. Her last memories before the marriage are very disturbing."

"What did you see?"

"LeStranges tortured her daily, dosed her with various potions, made her kill Muggles... until her mind finally shattered. I wish I wouldn't remember it..."

"I should have tried to help her," Sirius said.

"That would be too late. Only a few days after the marriage she became what she is, the only way to repair the damage would be obliviation, but there are very few people who would be able to do that like me. I can only think of Snape..."

"Snape? What a joke."

"He's very good at mental arts, he taught me."

"He taught you?" Sirius laughed. "My mind makes really funny things up."

"Ah, forget it Sirius. Let's try to wake her up. Ennervate!"

Bellatrix opened her eyes and starred at Sirius, then at Harry, then again at Sirius. "What the bloody hell? Who're you?" she exclaimed.

"That's me, Bella," Sirius said. "Your favorite cousin, Sirius."

"The hell you are Sirius, punk! He's nine, you imbecile!" She shouted trying to stand up but failed. "What did you do to me?"

"Calm down," Harry said. "He's really Sirius... You think you're eighteen, but you're fourty three."

"That's a bad joke, punks," she said. "I swear, if you don't..."

"Here," Harry interrupted her showing her a newspaper. "A latest copy of the Daily Prophet."

"What?" Her eyes widened and she began to say, "No, no, no, that's some kind of trick... That can't be... I don't..."

"Drink this," Harry said handing her a calming draught. "It will calm you down. I know it's shocking..."

She snatched the draught and threw it away. Instead she managed to stand up and turn to the mirror. "What... happened to me?" she cried out. "Why I'm so ugly? Sirius is that really you? What happened to us?"

"It's me, Bella," Sirius said.

"Yes... the eyes are the same and you look a lot like Uncle Orion." Then she clutched her head and shouted, "What the hell happened? And who is this boy?"

"Oh, you can see him?" Sirius asked.

"Of course I can see him, dimwit," she said.

"Well, that still doesn't prove that I'm not hallucinating."

"Sirius, not now," Harry said and turned to Bellatrix. "I'm Harry Potter, his godson."

"Potter? Charlus had only one son and he wasn't... Oh if everything is true, you're that midget's, James Potter's son, aren't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Good, then you're family. Now explain what the hell is going on before I start throwing curses!"

"That would be difficult without a wand," Sirius remarked.

"Padfoot," Harry said.

"Right, right, I'll be silent."

"I don't know how to begin," Harry said.

"Just do it, for Merlin's sake!" Bellatrix exclaimed.

"I've just broke you and Sirius from Azkaban," he said.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow and stared, "Like I would believe that. A midget like you..."

"I'm not a midget," Harry interrupted her. "I have the same situation as you, but I'm actually older man trapped in this young body."

"That's hardly the same," Bellatrix said.

"Anyway, you were in Azkaban for last twelve years, that's why you look like this."

She starred at her reflection and asked, "Twelve years? What did I do? And why don't I remember anything? The last thing I remember is arguing with Mother about the marriage contract."

"You did a lot, but that's not important. In the end your parents made you marry LeStrange and, well, they did horrible things to you to make an obedient follower of Voldemort. They made you insane."

Hearing that she sobbed and turned away trying to hide tears. "Why don't I remember it?" she said.

"I obliviated you. It was the only way to get the sane you back."

"That's impossible, I would get drawbacks. If I was insane, that would, probably, make things even worse."

"It's very difficult, but not impossible for someone who is good at mind arts," Harry said looking at her while she stayed silent.

"You should have just killed me in Azkaban," she said looking at her hands "How am I supposed to live now? As a fugitive in this ugly body?"

"Bella," Sirius said.

"Drop it, Sirius," she said shaking her head. "I feel weak, my head aches like hell and I want to eat."

"Take this potion," Harry said giving her a vial. "In a few days you'll regain your weight and all the damage done to you in Azkaban will be repaired. I'm sure you'll look as beautiful as always."

Bellatrix sighed, took the potion and drank it. "Thanks," she said, lying down and closing her eyes. "I want to sleep."

"Sure, sleep well, Bella," Sirius said.

They left her room, both disturbed by everything they had seen and heard. Harry hoped that her mind wouldn't snap again. The potions should help, of course, but still there was a possibility that she would go mad again and that would the end of Bellatrix.

"Those bastards. I swear I kill LeStranges if I see them outside of the Azkaban," Sirius said.

"I feel the same, Sirius," Harry said.

"I would be surprised if my hallucination wouldn't feel the same."

"Damn, Padfoot, I'm real."

"Doesn't matter. It's much better than Azkaban," he said.

"Well, Sirius, I'll go try snatching mother," Harry said. "And please don't do anything stupid. She's my mother, okay?"

Sirius nodded. "Alright."

Harry sighed and disapparated to the Diagon Alley. It was only the second day in this time and he knew that he was acting too fast, but he was way too frustrated by everything to wait any more. Besides, finding Lily Evans, his mother wasn't going to be a problem, because Sirius told him where she worked. Apparently his godfather wanted to meet her for years to 'talk' and he could very well understand him.

When he stepped into the shop a small bell rang and soon he saw his mother. It was the first time he actually saw her alive besides those moments he could remember from his early childhood. Harry was overwhelmed by mixed feelings. He could tell if he was happy or angry.

"Hello..." she began to say, but stopped as soon as she saw his face.

Noticing that they were alone in the room, he decided to not lose a second. Using her shock, he grabbed her hand and apparated to the Grimmauld Place 12.

"Ah, how long... how long I waited to meet you."

Harry turned to Sirius and breathed with relief. He was just sitting in a chair and it wasn't like he was going to attack her right away. Lily looked at the source of voice and gasped.

"You!" she shouted, the wand appearing in her hand, but was quickly disarmed by Harry. That didn't stop her as she ran at his godfather, forcing Harry to conjure ropes. "Traitorous bastard!" she exclaimed, spitting at Sirius.

"Me?" Sirius roared standing up. "It's you, you betrayed me! You let me rot in Azkaban!"

"You killed my son!"

"Silence!" Harry snapped and sent a Stunner at his mother, knocking her out. "Sirius, something is very wrong here."

"What?"

"She really believes that you're traitor."

"I'm not!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I know that. Something made her believe that you're traitor," Harry said.

"There is no way she would... unless... someone obliviated her." Sirius paled and looked at Harry.

"Yes. I'll take a look at her memories," Harry said, "Legilimens!" Almost immediately he was kicked out from her mind and fell down on his knees.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Sirius asked getting to him. "What happened?"

"She has very strong occlumency shields. Probably Snape taught her. I won't be able to get through unless I use force or weaken her, but these aren't options. It would shatter her mind."

"Damn!" Sirius exclaimed.

"But let's use logic. Why is she with Snape?"

"I've got no idea," he said.

"Snape is very good at mind arts. He could obliviate her."

"That wouldn't explain why she would sleep with him after your death."

Harry flinched. "We're missing something. She obviously remembers that day and knows that her son died. Why, why, why..." He closed his eyes trying to understand her. His eyes snapped open and he said, "Merope."

"Morope? What's that?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing," Harry said and sent a diagnostic spell at her. He frowned as soon as he got results. "She's not under love potion."

"Love potion," Sirius said, his eyes widened. "That does make sense!"

"No," Harry argued. "Didn't you hear me? She's not under effects of a love potion."

"There are certain potions that do permanent changes and won't be shown by simple diagnostic spells," Sirius said.

"Really?"

"They're very difficult and as illegal as Unforgiavables. You only need to dose the person for some time to get desired effect."

"Snape is a very good potioneer," he said levitating Lily onto a sofa.

"Snape..." Sirius growled and moved to the door. "I'll kill that bastard."

"Sirius, not now!" Harry exclaimed, stopping him. "We should help my mother first."

Harry's godfather stopped in his track and said, "Right. The only way to break the potion is to make her see that a potion was used."

"I know that... but can't you see what it would do to her?" Harry said angrily.

"What?"

"Sirius! All this time, more than ten years she thought that she loved Snape. She has two... chi...children. What will happen to her mind if she realizes that she was dosed by the man she thought she loved, that she has kids with him. She was practically raped for years. I saw her that day and she seemed to be genuinely happy. But she will realize that everything was a lie. It would make another Bellatrix out of my mother," he said failing to keep tears way. "I wouldn't be able to stay sane."

"Merlin, I haven't thought about that," Sirius said. "But the hell I will let Snape do that to her."

Harry nodded. "I'd rather die than to let my mother be raped. We should make Snape disappear and convince her that you're innocent. But we still have a problem. Mother will find it suspicious that he disappeared at the same time you broke out of the Azkaban."

"Then we'll wait for some time," Sirius suggested.

"We have no other choice," Harry agreed. "To prove your innocence we'll need the rat and I might know where he is."

"Where is the bastard?"

"Sirius calm down, we'll get him," Harry tried to reason with the godfather. "We'll get him, I swear. But right now, we must do something about my mother. I can't obliviate her because of her shields."

"Let's try to explain," Sirius said. "Let's say that James changed the Secret Keeper to Wormstail. She wasn't there when the Fidelius charm was placed, so she can't be really sure."

"If Snape didn't change her memories drastically," Harry said.

"We should risk, that's the only way. I have no idea what to tell her about you though."

"Truth," Harry said. "Let's say that I'm Harry from another dimension. That will be difficult to accept, but I was always told that she's a bright witch."

"Perhaps ti will work," godfather agreed.

"Well, let's try," Harry said and pointed his wand at Lily. "Ennervate."

Lily opened her eyes, anger almost visibly burning in her. She glanced at Harry, then at Sirius and again at Harry before asking, "Who are you?"

"We don't mean any harm to you. I'm from different dimension, not yours," Harry answered seeing the confusion on her face, because she obviously recognized eyes and shapes of his face. "You know who I am, right? I'm Harry, but not your Harry."

"That's... impossible," she gasped.

"I would say the same. But, well, I'm here and I can't describe how happy I am to see you, because where I came from you were long dead, mom."

"But if that is true, why are you with... him?" she asked.

"He's innocent, mom. Pettegrew was the Secret Keeper."

"That's impossible!" she exclaimed. "He's dead."

"No, he's not, he's still alive, hiding and waiting until his... Master regains his powers. He framed Sirius, killing Muggles and slicing his finger off."

"I do not believe you," she said in a very cold tone.

"We'll prove that to you. We'll bring Wormtail," Harry said.

"If you're saying the truth, you should let me go," she said.

"Can't do that," Harry said "I'm sorry, but you'll stay here until we bring Wormtail to you."

She sneered and asked, "So, I'm your prisoner?"

"Don't talk to me like that, mom!" Harry snapped with tears in his eyes. "Do you think I want to do that?"

"I don't know!" she shouted back. "Even if it's true that you're from another dimension... I don't know your intentions and being with the traitor doesn't make you look any better."

Harry flinched and stepped back. "I'll get Wormtail," he said and handed Sirius his mother's wand. "Don't let her go, Padfoot, and be careful."

"Don't worry about me, Harry," Sirius said.

The next moment Harry disapparated and appeared few hundred meters away from the Burrow. He would prove her that Sirius was innocent. He just hoped that the rat was still with Ron. Wormtail had no reason to run away without Sirius breaking out, right? But even if the rat wasn't here anymore, he would find him anyway, because he didn't want to hear the voice of his mother like that anymore. It hurt so much...

He took a deep breath and moved towards the Burrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

_One more chapter :)_

_And thank you, everyone, for reviews :)_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

What could be more easy than getting into the Burrow? Probably nothing, because he knew absolutely all defences of this place. It was much more difficult to wait for the right moment. He disillusioned himself and stopped next to the door waiting for someone to open the door. Fortunately he didn't have to wait long, because the door opened only twenty minutes later by Arthur. That's when he heard her voice and realized how much he had actually lost.

"Ron, there are more important things than quidditch," Hermione said.

"Like what?" Ron said.

Harry clenched his fists in frustration. Hermione didn't know him anymore, neither knew Ron. He lost all his friends because of that stupid ball! But... he got his mother and Sirius alive again. And maybe he would have Bellatrix as a part of the family. After seeing all that had been done to her, he couldn't hold anything against her. It felt so good to be called family by her.

When he entered the Burrow, he almost immediately saw the rat. It was sitting on Ron's shoulder, but it was quite problematic to get Wormtail, since the room was filled with Weasleys, Hermione and... the redhead that was his half-sister. He always wished to have siblings, but looking at her made him want to curse her. He hated everything about the girl even her existence, because it reminded how that became possible. However he realized that he didn't want his mother to have similar feeling towards her own daughter. That would be horrible.

Standing there and waiting was very difficult. To see his friends and to be unable to speak to them, because they didn't know him was one of the most painful experiences. Only seven hours later when he was very tired and prepared to get out of the Burrow, Harry saw his chance.

"Come on, let's play a game of quidditch," Ron said

"Alright, I'm playing," Snape's daughter said.

"Rose," Hermione complained, "I thought you wanted to do something useful."

"Later, Hermione," Rose said and followed Ron, Ginny, twins, Bill and Charley.

Hermione pouted, took a book and sat down reading it. Harry shook his head remembering that he had more important things to do. Ron left the rat in the room so it was his chance to get Wormtail and disapparate from here, since the bushy-haired witch was the only occupant of the room. However, his luck was still terrible, as Hermione noticed barely visible shimmering of the air and shouted, "Homenum Revelio!" So much for staying hidden. Harry could only roll his eyes, because Hermione would always stay Hermione.

"Who're you?" she exclaimed.

He had to act very fast, because he could tell that any moment there would be the whole Weasley family to fight, so he did the only thing he could think of, he sent a silent Stunner at her and the rat snatched them both and disappeared before anyone could notice him.

"Whoa, who is the girl?" he heard Sirius asking and turned around.

He could see his mother paling as he saw the girl. "What did you do to Hermione?" she demanded.

"Nothing, just stunned," Harry answered.

"You do realize that she wasn't part of the plan?" Sirius asked.

"I know, Hermione just happened to notice me, while I was getting the rat," he said, taking the placing Wormtail on the floor. He conjured ropes around him. Then he took a step back and forced the traitor out of his animal form, placing anti-animagus wards. "Now, mom, here is the real traitor."

"He seems to be alive and quite well judging by amount of fat," Sirius added, his face scorned from anger.

"Peter?" Lily asked in disbelief standing up. "How is that possible?"

"Cos we were telling the truth, mom," Harry said.

"Lils," Sirius said, "I chased him for revealing the Secret to Voldemort. I didn't know why he did that. We trusted him. I wanted an answer. But he did the unexpected, he killed all those Muggles faking his death by my hand. I thought James told you that I wasn't the Secret Keeper. All this time in Azkaban I thought that you betrayed me, letting me rot in Azkaban and relieving it times and times again..." At that he broke down.

"You're intelligent witch," Harry continued. "Wormtail wouldn't have any reason to hide if he was innocent."

"Oh goodness," Lily gasped and rushed to Sirius taking him into her arms. "I'm so sorry, if I'd only know..."

For a few minutes Harry watched with a smile on his face at Sirius and his mother relieved that she believed them. Despite her shields he could see that she was genuine. Still, he would be careful around her in case she was faking it. Who knew what was there in her head?

"Then," she said getting his attention, "You really are... Harry?"

"Yes," he said a bit defensively. He was cursing at himself inwardly, but he couldn't bring himself to trust her after banging with his head at her mind shields and hearing her speaking to him ice cold.

"I know I was a bit cold, but you have to understand..."

A bit cold? That was called a bit? "I understand," he said closing even more.

Lily sighed. "You were at the Burrow, weren't you?"

"Yes."

She frowned and said, "Oh hell I'm tired of it. Do I have to get a word by word out of you?"

Harry scowled and turned away. She didn't even said that she was sorry. That was nothing how he imagined his mother would be. Snape was at fault. He ruined her. Harry would kill the bastard for what he had done to her.

"You're so different," he said at last.

"What do you mean?"

"Where I am from... everyone was telling me a lot about you, because I never had a chance to know you after you died on the Halloween killed by Voldemort protecting me," he said knowing that it wasn't the best idea to remind her about that day. But he was so hurt and angry that it made very difficult for him to think clearly. "They always said..."

"Shut up!" she interrupted him with a shout. "You have no right to tell me that. Don't dare to tell me that I did something wrong on Halloween. As you said I'm not your mother."

That felt like he was stabbed by a sword. He knew that she didn't really mean that, her eyes were telling him that she was just too afraid to remember that day. Emotional distress lowered her shields a bit, not enough to get to her memories, but enough to read her emotions. Harry could tell that she blamed herself for not protecting him on that night. But... it still hurt.

That made him wonder why she was alive. Had she stepped aside, like he remembered Voldemort had been asking her? Was she somewhere else on that day? Maybe Snape didn't use a potion... Maybe she just had an affair with Snape... Snape destroyed her. It didn't matter if he would force himself through her shields destroying her mind or let her live like this... His mother as he remembered her was dead. Snape would suffer before he would die. To think that the man he came to respect after the war could do something like that.

He was so stunned by her words that he couldn't hear what his godfather told to her. Harry just turned around and said, "Right, you aren't my mother. She's dead." With that he got to Hermione, carefully levitated her into a chair and passed his hand over her hair.

"Did... you know her in your dimension?" Lily asked softly. She was clearly very uncomfortable with the words she said earlier.

"She was my best friend," he answered. "But here, she doesn't even know me."

"Can't you go... back?" she asked. "Your... guardians have to be worried."

Harry snorted. "Guardians? No they wouldn't worry. And you misunderstand the situation. I'm an adult, but when I've come here I've shrunk back to my thirteen-years-old version."

"That would be fascinating if not the dire of your situation," Lily said. "You didn't answer if there is a way to go back."

"I don't know if there is. I've no idea how I've got here. I have a theory, that it's a result of a time travel. I didn't came to this dimension right away. I came from the time almost seven years in the future. But there was something in between. I managed to only say a word to someone to pulled here. Perhaps I was even further in the past and the single word caused the alterations."

"Alterations?" his mother asked.

"Yeah, like sudden existence of your daughter."

"That sounds too far-fetched, Hallucination," Sirius said. "I doubt that one single word can cause all this."

"Hey, Sirius, what's the bloody shit is that? I'm branded!" came a voice from the stairs and Bellatrix appeared in the doorway showing them her left forearm with the Dark Mark.

Lily paled, and stepped back. "LeStrange," she said. "What is she doing here?"

Bellatrix scowled and said, "I'm Black. Do you have some problems with me?"

Harry wondered if things could get any worse. Why did Bellatrix had to wake up earlier than he thought and come down here while his mother was still around? Harry saw that the potion worked and Bella looked much better.

"Explain!" Lily snapped at Sirius. "I believed you and..."

Sirius raised his hands and said, "Whoa, Lils, she's not the Bellatrix you knew."

The redhead looked at him confused, then at Harry. "Did she come with you?"

"No, we broke her out of the azkaban..."

"She's insane murderous Death Eater!" Lily almost shrieked.

Harry looked at Bella and noticed how the woman flinched at Lily's words. "Hey, I don't know what I did and why," she said. "They obliviated me. The last thing I can remember is me, being eighteen."

"That doesn't change all this you've done!" Lily exclaimed. "All the people you killed and tortured to the insanity."

Seeing the former Death Eater was on the brink of a tears, Harry said, "Stop it, mom! You don't know what they did to her to get her doing all these things. I watched her memories and can hardly blame her for anything she has done. Besides, is that right to blame her for things she can't...?"

"Where am I?" they heard another voice. Hermione.

Harry sighed and sent another stunner at Wormtail.

"Mrs. Snape?" Hermione said causing both Sirius and Harry to cringe. "Where are we? What happened? I was at the Burrow reading a book..."

"Hermione, calm down," Harry said.

"You're the one who was disillusioned!" she exclaimed pointing a wand at him. Harry cursed. How did he manage to forget to get her wand? "You kidnapped me!"

"I didn't!" Harry exclaimed and summoned the wand from her hand.

"This is a nuthouse," Bellatrix said her eyes wandering from Wormtail to Lily and Hermione. Then she suddenly cracked up with laughter.

Harry and Sirius exchanged glances and began to laugh madly. It wasn't funny at all, but Bella was right, the situation was getting more and more ridiculous with every minute.

"I think we should sit down and talk calmly," Lily suggested with a sigh. Harry agreed happily and began to tell the story.

"So, you're saying, that you're from another Dimension, where you were Mrs Snape's son..." Hermione began.

"I'm Mrs. Potter's son," he corrected her clenching his jaw.

"Why are you hating Severus?" Lily asked.

For a moment Harry wondered what to say. They wanted to make him disappear, but now he saw another way to resolve the situation without making her aware of the love potion. He couldn't help but doubt that a potion was used at all. And what was worse there was no way to know that. When he was going through the Bella's memories he saw that Snape was a marked Death Eater in this timeline too.

"Maybe because he's a Death Eater?" Harry said.

"He isn't Death Eater!" Lily exclaimed jumpin to her feet.

"Oh really?" Harry said raising his eyebrow. "I guess the tattoo on his left forearm is a flower than."

She blinked. "He doesn't have any tattoo."

"There is a way to hide it," Harry said. "It's very difficult, but I guess to get you, Snape would do anything."

"Don't speak this way about my husband," Lily said angryly.

"You should try to use 'Finite' on his left forearm," Harry continued. "Because the Dark Mark is there."

"You're mistaken. Perhaps in your dimension..."

"It's you who is mistaken. In my dimension he was a man that earned my respect," Harry said deciding to tell his mother half-truths. "He wasn't a good man, but he helped me a lot. But here... I saw Bella's memories before erasing them."

"Whatever you saw..."

"He bears a Dark Mark on his forearm. And that means he was in the Inner Circle. Do you know how he earned his place in the Inner Cicle?"

"You're lying!" Lily continued to deny.

"He told his Master about the Prophecy," Harry said ignoring her. "You know what the Prophecy I'm talking about, don't you?"

She paled and uttered, "I don't believe you."

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"You didn't tell him?" Harry asked Lily. "It tells that a child would be born that would be marked by the Dark Lord as an equal and that he would be the one who would be able to defeat the Dark Lord. That's why my parents went into hidding. Voldemort believed that the child is either me or Longbottom."

Sirius stood up immediately. "It's his fault James and Harry were killed!"

"No!" Lily shouted.

"Yes," Harry countered. "Just ask him about 20th January 1980. That's the day I'm sure he remembers very well. He received the Dark Mark on the day, made sure the man he hated the most would be killed and you would fall into his..."

"That's enough!" Lily exclaimed interrupting him and giving him a slap on the face

Stunned he looked at her in disbelief. Even Aunt Petunia, who hated him, never ever lifted her arm against him. He knew that he actually deserved right now to be slapped, because he was telling awful things about her husband without any evidences, but still he never expected to be slapped by own mother.

"Give me my wand back!" she demanded from Sirius.

"Will you tell anyone about us?" he asked.

"No," she answered hesitantly.

"Here your wand then," he said handing it over. "But ask Snivellus about 20th January."

"Hermione, I'll take you back to the Burrow," Lily said taking the girl's hand.

"Don't tell anyone about us, please," Harry said to the bushy-haired girl.

To his relief Hermione nodded and two witches disapparated. The room went silent for a few minutes. There was much to think about.

"Who's Snape?" said Bella suddenly.

"Someone who would die very soon," Sirius said.

"Well, my ickle cousin, after everything I heard, I can hardly blame you," she said.

"By the way, you look good," Harry said to her.

"Thanks, but I don't think so. I'm bloody ugly," Bellatrix said looking down. "Old and ugly."

"Don't say that, you're beautiful," Harry said causing Sirius to snicker and Bellatrix to blush.

"That's my godson!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, a charmer he is, isn't he?" she said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Let me get this straight," Bellatrix said. "The arsehole, that branded me, has a set of Horcruxes, whatever they are, and these things keep him alive, right?"

"Exactly," Harry said with a nod.

"For a hallucination you know about lots of creepy things," Sirius muttered and scratched his chin. "Does that mean I knew about them too?"

Bella rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back of his head. "You're just as annoying as always. He isn't a hallucination you dimwit."

"Well, maybe you're a hallucination too," he said. "Maybe I'm lying in the cell and seeing things."

"Does it really matter?" Bellatrix asked. "The whole life is just like that. You never know if you're not hallucinating."

"That does make sense," Sirius said.

Harry smiled at their banter and thought back on the other version of Bellatrix, the insane one. He could only barely contain his anger towards LeStranges for making that monster out of this woman. Sure, she still wasn't fond of Muggles and Muggleborns, but she wasn't nearly as bad as Draco Malfoy. She reminded him more of Slughorn, because just like him she thought that purebloods were better wizards, but had nothing against Muggleborns.

It was the fifth day after he broke Bellatrix and Sirius out of Azkaban. He didn't start to talk about Horcruxes until they solved all their problems: got back their wands, recovered (to an extent) from the long-term stay in Azkaban and got through lots of other things like Bellatrix' divorce. The Ministry already knew about their escape, so it wasn't a problem. Apparently, Ministry had to do its job even for criminals because there was no law that stated otherwise.

And then there was the loophole she gladly used. The law stated that a spouse of an convict, that was entitled to spent the rest of its life in Azkaban, could divorce at any time by simple notice and the spouse would receive everything the convict owned if there was no other heir. Money and property. It never stated that the spouse had to be innocent.

There was still a problem of Peter Pettigrew. Harry used Legilimency on him to read his mind and found out that he knew that Lily was aware about Wormtail being the Secret Keeper and therefore they couldn't afford to hand him over to the Ministry. If Aurors would somehow gain this information they would question Lily and she wouldn't be able to defend herself. She would find out that her memory was modified and that would lead to disaster... If her memories were modified at all. Harry hated this feeling of distrust towards his own mother, but they couldn't even be sure that she didn't betray Sirius. There was only one way to find out: to tore through Spane's Occlumency shields. That would destroy him, buy at this point Harry couldn't care less for the man.

"Sirius, Bella, let's get back to the point," Harry said. "We need to get rid of these things."

"How and where are these Horcruxes?" Bella asked.

"One was destroyed, Hufflepuff's Cup is in your Gringotts Vault," Harry answered looking at her. "Gaunt's ring is in an old shack in the woods near Little Hangleton. The locket is here in this house..."

"What?" Sirius and Bella exclaimed at the same time. "Where?"

"We'll just need to politely ask Kreacher. Anyway, Ravenclaw's Diadem can be found at Hogwarts," Harry continued. "I don't know if the sixth one exist and if it is, it will be quite difficult to destroy it."

"Why?"

"It's the Voldemort's snake and it's almost always by his side. But the timeline is quite messed up and I'm unsure if Voldemort created the Horcrux or not. The seventh and final Horcrux is Neville Longbottom. That's even more troublesome."

"Great," Bella said with a sigh. "That means we practically have to kill him or do you know means ot extract these things?"

"No. Death is the only way. But I lived after an Avada Kedavra, and the Horcrux was destroyed. I'm not sure if that would work for Neville, however."

"Well, let's destroy the Horcruxes we can and then we'll think something about it," Sirius suggested.

"Right," Harry agreed. "It's the locket, the ring and the cup..."

"Actually, we can't get the cup from the Vault," Bellatrix said.

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"LeStranges are one of the old families," Sirius explained. "They have a high-security vault. There is a way to withdraw money without visiting the bank. Practically it's a loophole for criminals and goblins are glad to use it. But there is a rule that the high-security vault can be opened only in presence of a family member. However, the moment she appears at Gringotts goblins will notify Aurors."

Harry groaned and muttered, "I'm not sure I'll be able to get away with another break-in."

"You broke into the Gringotts and got away with it?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah, we flew a dragon out of there," Harry said.

"You're mad," Bellatrix said.

"We'll figure out something about the Cup," Harry said.

They nodded and Sirius yelled, "Kreacher!".

With a loud pop the elf appeared before them and said, "Yes... Master, Mistress?"

"Harry said that you have some kind of locket," Bellatrix said to the elf.

The elf got nervous and uttered, "Locket, Mistress? Kreacher knows lots of lockets..."

"Kreacher," Harry said. "We want to destroy it, just like Regulus wanted."

"Regulus?" Sirius jumped up.

"Later Sirius," Harry stopped him. "Would you bring the locket here, Kreacher?"

"Master?" the elf asked Sirius.

"Bring it," Sirius commanded and the elf disappeared.

A few seconds later Kreacher appeared again with a locket in his hands.

"Thanks, Kreacher," Harry said and turned to Sirius and Bellatrix. "Now the problem is to destroy it."

"How?" Sirius asked.

"Fiendfyre or basilisk venom," Harry said. "Well, a dementor would do the job as well, but where do we get one and how do we force a dementor to suck out the soul out of it?"

"I'm able to cast fiendfyre," Bellatrix said reluctantly and added.

"I didn't know you knew such Dark Magic, Bella," Sirius said accusingly.

"It's not Dark!" she exclaimed. "It's summoning, you dimwit!"

"She's right, you know," Harry noted. "People just consider it dark for it's deadly and difficult to control."

Bella smiled at Harry and muttered, "Thank you."

"Fiendfyre is the highest form of the elemental magic," he continued. "It summons a spirit of fire, a fire elemental, an embodying of fire to our plane. The problem is, they don't like to be controlled by someone, so an inexperienced user almost always loses control over it."

"I'm surprised you know so much about it," Bellatrix said. "Nowadays the art of summoning is almost lost."

"Yes, but a friend of mine, if got interested in something, would learn everything about the subject. And she got interested. I was helping her to get access to the books after Hogwarts and, unable to hold everything inside, she told me a lot about it."

"Was that Hermione?" Bellatrix asked suddenly.

"Why? How do you know?" Harry asked.

"You had the same affection in your voice when you was telling about her and when she was here. Now, tell us, were you close?"

"Well, she was my friend since the first year. She was like a sister to me."

"A cute girl like a sister?" Sirius said rolling his eyes. "Nothing more?"

Harry snorted and shook his head. "No. Besides, everyone is lost to me now. Hermione of this dimension is different. Well, she's a lot like herself, but we didn't share the same moments with her." He sighed. "This whole dimension is just like a cruel joke. I'm stuck in this child body. My friends are alive, but dead at the same time. My mother is alive, but hates me..."

"She doesn't," Sirius tried to reassure him.

"Maybe, but after everything I told her and everything she said to me... It's just too painful."

Harry closed his eyes and looked at the ceiling refusing to let tears out. A moment later he was surprised to find himself in arms of Bellatrix who whispered, "We're in the same shoes here. I lost everything too. My family, friends... they're either dead or think I'm an insane murderer, they're more than twenty years older and probably hate me for deeds I don't remember. I'm a teenager stuck in this middle-aged body. But you know what? I've still got hope and you shouldn't lose it either."

He smiled and hugged her back. She was right, he lost a lot, but he could make this dimension much better place than his own. So many lives to save, so many mistakes to correct. "Thanks," he said.

"Bella... don't you think you're a tad... old for my godson?" Sirius asked.

She scowled breaking the embrace and said, "He's mentally older than me, actually."

"At least he's not older than me," Sirius said thoughtfully and than grinned slyly. "I've just realized! I'm older than you, my little cousin!"

"Brat. You didn't grow up, did you?" she said smiling.

"Nope, growing up is boring," he answered and glanced at the Horcrux. "Let's apparate to somewhere safe and burn this abomination."

"I suggest we apparate to Little Hangleton and burn down two Horcruxes at the same time," Harry said and looked at Bellatrix, "Are you sure that you have enough control over it? I never had a chance to try it myself, but I've witnessed a fiendfyre that went out of control."

"I'm sure. I used it already successfully," she said.

"Take my hands than, I'll apparate us to the next Horcrux."

Soon they appeared before the Gaunt's shack. Harry instantly felt the wards around the place, but it wasn't a problem, since fiendfyre would burn through every possible ward and barrier. He placed the locket at the door and went with Sirius further from the shack, nodding to Bella to begin the summoning.

When the fire left her wand, Harry took a deep breath and prepared his own wand to protect her in case she would lose control. But it never happened, she could control it perfectly. The hellish fire raged enclosed in a perfect circle around the shack. Harry was deeply impressed, because he wasn't aware of any other wizard or witch that would be able to do such complex magic at her age... Mental age. He wasn't even sure if there was any wizard or witch that was able to do that at all.

Harry knew that as a Death Eater she wouldn't be able to do something like this. This Magic was far beyond the capabilities of a mental unstable witch she was and this demonstration of power and control proved to him, that the obliviation worked even better on her than he could ever hope. She really was completely sane, he really managed to heal her mind.

Soon the deed was done and there was nothing left from both the shack and the locket. Only ash and molten lava-like substance.

Bellatrix turned around and grinned. "How was that?" she asked.

"That was incredible," Harry answered.

"Yeah," Sirius nodded. "One of the most awesome things I ever saw."

Bella nodded blushing. "Get me some more, I'll burn it down," she said smiling.

"Now getting into Hogwarts to get one isn't all that difficult," Harry said.

"But could be very dangerous," Sirius argued. "Why don't you just go to the Hogwarts officially? You need OWLs anyway in this... time."

"That's a good idea," Harry agreed, "But there is a huge problem. I can't. I'm practically no one and an identification spell would show that I'm Harry Potter. My name would greatly interest the Department of Mysteries."

Sirius groaned and said, "Yeah, right. I forgot that you can't use your own name, since you're dead."

"Besides, there is your map in Hogwarts. How would I explain the twins that I'm the Harry Potter?"

"Twins?" he asked.

"Yeah, Weasley twins. They had the map in my own dimension. We can take it away, but the map isn't the only problem."

"Guys," Bellatrix said suddenly, "I think I know how to get him a name and visit the vault."

"Really?" Sirius and Harry said at the same time. "How?"

She smirked and said, "Marry me."

Harry blinked and looked at her with a stunned expression. Did she really say that or was that a hallucination?

"Bella," Sirius said with a raised eyebrow. "He's physically minor, he can't marry you."

"Yeah, but he's older than eleven and there is an old law that allows a marriage in case we... well, in case I get pregnant."

"You're joking, right?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm not," she answered. "This is a solution, isn't it? You'll get a legal identity. Harry Black. The Ministry will have to accept the marriage. More important they won't be able to force you into betraying me, revealing where I am, because the law states that you can't be forced to betray your wife. You can't battle Aurors for me though, but you would be allowed to not cooperate with them."

"I won't force you into it, Bella," Harry said. "That's wrong."

Now it was Bella's turn to blink. "Force me? You mean with this old body of mine to marry a young and soon-to-be attractive wizard and have a chance to fulfil my dream to have children? You do realize that no one else in the right mind would marry me, right? It's more about forcing you to marry me, Harry."

Harry was really stunned by her words and for the first time looked at Bellatrix in a different light. She was a beautiful woman, a bit old, but being a witch she still looked very good, even after the Azkaban. At the same time who was he to say anything about her age? She was a teenaged girl right now. Almost the same age as him. He wouldn't want anyone to judge him based on his body's age. He was an adult.

Bellatrix was intelligent and powerful witch... the most powerful witch he had ever seen. And she was completely healed. She was a new person. The Ginny of this dimension wasn't his. She didn't know him and he didn't know her. So why not grant Bellatrix her wish? Harry knew that Bellatrix didn't have a chance to be acquitted and that meant that she really wouldn't find anyone to marry her. Everything was crazy enough, why not make it even crazier?

"I agree," he gave his answer.

Bellatrix smiled happily and said, "But I have a condition. It won't be a sham marriage."

"Okay, but... Bella, I, well, I can't say that I love you," Harry said awkwardly.

"I wouldn't expect you," she said with a shrug. "I don't love you either. But love is something that comes and goes. Let's hope that it will work out."

"That has to be a hallucination," Sirius muttered. "Harry is marrying Bellatrix..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Another chapter up! :)

To guest reviewer: before writing some bogus yourself, please read carefully or learn some math. In the second chapter I wrote that Sirius was about eight, while Bellatrix graduated from Hogwarts. He didn't recall it well, but there is direct mention of her age. She's 43, while Sirius is 33. It's a decade, just as it is in canon. But even if it weren't, didn't you notice that the whole story is not canon? :)

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

"Now, Harry," Bellatrix said with a grin on her face. "Don't just stay there, I'm waiting."

"Eh..." Harry took a step towards the Bella who was completely naked and placed his shaking hands on her waist looking in her eyes. She was beautiful. So beautiful. Before he could end the thought he found himself thrown on the bed with Bellatrix sitting on him.

Much to his confusion she pointed her wand on him and said, "I hope you don't mind to play." He managed to blink before Bella said, "Cruseus!"

Harry shrieked in pain. It wasn't really bad, not like the real cruciatus anyway, but still... "What the hell was that for?"

"Ah... didn't like it yet? Cruseus!"

"Agh! For Merlin's sake, stop this!"

Bella pouted. "But I've just started! Cruseus!"

"Gaaah... That felt..."

"Aw, you've finally liked it, haven't you? I'm so glad!" She squeaked in happiness. "I was so worried that you wouldn't like it! Cruseus!"

Another howl of pain. "Like what?"

"Me being sadistic in bed, of course, my little masochist!"

'What have I gotten myself into?' Harry thought in horror.

"Now, darling. There are so many spells I've always wanted to try... Angesus!"

"Gaaaah!"

Harry Potter came down from his room and sat down at the table, while Kreacher made him a breakfast. The elf in this timeline was quite reasonable. As for the Walburga's portrait, Harry had long silenced her with an elaborate spell from his time.

"The next time please make sure to place a silencing ward around the room, Hallucination." The voice of his godfather came from behind.

"Sure," Harry answered. "My whole body is itching like hell after the night."

Sirius laughed. "I should have warned you about her sadistic tendencies."

"That would be nice," Harry said weakly.

"But not nearly as hilarious."

"I'll pay you back, you know?"

"As if you didn't enjoy it, darling." Harry turned to the sound of his wife and she kissed him before sitting down at the table.

Harry blushed. "Well, a fair warning would be really helpful anyway," he said.

Bella smiled brightly at him and told him, "You're going to be a father, by the way. It's a girl and a boy. Twins."

He blinked and asked, "You know that already?"

"Yes, I've used a spell to determine it a few minutes ago," she answered. "I would like to honour tradition of our family and name them Altair and Vega, if you don't mind, of course."

"I like the names," Harry said.

And then it downed on him. He was going to be a father! He would soon have two children. A daughter and a son. His own daughter and son!

"I'm going to be a father," he whispered and smiled. He had a family. His own family.

The magical community of the Great Britain was shaken for the third time since the start of the summer. First Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius Black had managed to break out of the Azkaban, then Bellatrix had divorced her husband and now... Albus Dumbledore wouldn't believe the latest Prophet about Bellatrix' marriage with some fourteen-years-old boy named Harry, if he hadn't a letter from the said Harry Black that asked for acceptance into the Hogwarts for the fourth year.

He desperately wanted to decline, but there was no reason, there was no law that would allow him to decline. Harry Black would be a student of Hogwarts, but the Headmaster wasn't happy with it. Albus doubted that the boy himself was dark or evil, he was merely fourteen. Furthermore he didn't believe that a boy had married Bellatrix willingly. She was insane and so much older than him. Neither did he believe that that woman could be in love with the young boy.

She obviously had used a potion or spell to control him. But what was her plot? What did she and Sirius want to achieve using the boy? Probably they were targeting Neville...

"Albus?" he heard the voice of Minerva. "What the matter?"

"We'll have a transfer student this year," he answered.

She raised an eyebrow. "A transfer student? We didn't have one for years. Who is the student?"

"Did you read the latest Prophet?"

"The Bellatrix' husband?" she asked horrified.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered. "Please arrange the examination for him on fifth August."

"I'll do it, Albus."

"It's preferable if the exams were more difficult than usually."

Professor McGonagall looked at him in hesitation, but didn't voice it. She could understand the reason behind this request. Harry Black could prove to be very dangerous.

On the fifth August a lot of people suddenly decided that they wanted to visit Hogwarts. Gladly course only few had the right, and even less were able to come despite unwillingness of Dumbledore to cooperate. But the Headmaster was still very displeased with the presence of aurors Shaklebolt, Dawlish and Proudfoot.

When Albus heard a noise from the corridor he turned around and... closed his eyes in disbelief. He shook his head and looked again at the boy who was led by Minevra. No, his eyes weren't lying to him. The boy really looked very much like late James Potter. And if he hadn't known better, he would have said that the boy was Harry Potter. However, he was certain that it was impossible, the boy was dead. He had investigated it personally. But James Potter was a pure-blood and considering close blood ties it wasn't very surprising to meet a boy who looked like him.

"Mr. Black," Shaklebolt said. "We're aurors. Before you take the examination, we would like to ask you a few questions."

The boy gave a disarming smile and said, "Of course, but I should remind you that I won't answer any questions regarding my dear wife. I and my wife are bound by magic since we had gone through the traditional wedding." With that the boy raised his hand and showed the back of his hand where a symbol of a magical marriage glowed with a blue light.

The symbol stunned the Headmaster. Wizarding laws stated that he had the right to refuse answering questions that would put his wife in danger. That was enough for Bellatrix to feel safe if she had him under control. But the traditional marriage meant that they were unable to betray each other. That meant no potions and no spells. No magic was involved at all in his decision to marry her. This fact changed everything.

"I see," Shaklebolt said. "Still there are questions you might answer. Are you aware that your wife is a convict escaped of the Azkaban?"

The boy was unfazed by that. "Yes, I'm aware of that."

"And you has married her knowing that she is a murderer?"

"My wife isn't a murderer," Harry Black said.

"Perhaps you were misinformed. Your wife has testified under veritaserum that she tortured and killed countless of wizards, witches and muggles."

"You're mistaken, Auror Shaklebolt. This person isn't my wife," Harry stated calmly. "Now, I would like to take exams, if you don't mind."

Without another word the boy followed Minevra to the classroom where he would take his exams. The pile of questions Albus had grew even more. How did he know the auror's name? Why did he sound so sure and honest that his wife wasn't a murderer. Furthermore Albus didn't miss that Harry Black hadn't denied accusations against Bellatrix Black. No, he had stated that she wasn't the witch he had married even though he was married to Bellatrix Black. Albus groaned. He was too old for this shit.

The first exam was in Transfiguation. Being a master of transfiguration himself, Dumbledore decided to watch the boy's performance. It would be an understatement to say that Harry Black was good. Dumbledore was deeply impressed. At his age he was performing at least on the NEWT level. But probably it was more than that. Not that the boy tried to show it. On the contrary, he tried to hide his skills, but he wasn't able to fool Albus. He got an O.

Then he did just as good in Charms. Albus couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm of Filius Flitwick. Again Harry tried to hide his proves, but failed to notice that he had used quite few spells silently. Something was fishy. Or the boy was the most talented wizard he had met since Gellert. In Charms he got his second O.

The knowledge Harry Black showed in the Defence Against the Dark Arts was incredible. Albus was the examiner himself and the boy excelled absolutely at everything. He knew theory as good as he could perform difficult spells so easy that many aurors would get jealous. Undeniably an Outstanding.

But then Severus entered the classroom and the moment Harry saw the man, the Headmaster had to take a step back. So much hate was in the eyes of Harry. He began to radiate magic. Things around him began to rise into the air. The last time Albus had seen something like this was many years ago, when his little sister being unable to control her magic had been producing similar effects.

Albus glanced at the frozen Severus and wondered what could have caused this much hate. He had used to have suspicions that Severus was a Death Eater, but his marriage with Lily had reassured him. A Death Eater wouldn't marry a Muggleborn. Even though Dumbledore found himself highly disappointed in Lily, when investigating the deaths of Harry and James he had found out that she had had an affair. She and James had been a very lovely couple. Loved by everyone in the Order of Phoenix. Only few people learned later about the affair. Including Remus. Since he had learned about it, he had never spoken to her ever again.

"Mr. Black, please calm down," Albus said. "I'm not sure what caused this, but if you want to continue the examination you should be able to keep your magic under control."

Harry turned around to him in surprise and frowned. The next moment things he had raised into the air fell down and Harry said, "I'm sorry, Headmaster. It won't happen again."

But what really surprised Albus was fear that Severus had shown briefly. It hadn't been a fear of Harry's instability. Probably Severus hadn't even noticed it, because he had only been looking in the boy's eyes. His green eyes that were so much like Lily's. What, for Merlin's sake, was going on here? He couldn't be Harry, but even Severus had noticed it. Harry Black is a spitting image of James with Lily's eyes. But something else bothered Albus in that moment, why would Severus fear Harry Potter?

Albus Dumbledore wasn't a genius for nothing. His magical proves was nothing compared to his pure intelligence. He knew that he was a man with flaws and that he was old and his mind wasn't so sharp anymore, but that didn't mean that he couldn't analyze the situation.

Everything had began with that night, when Harry and James Potter had died. That day he had discovered Lily's strange affair with Severus Snape, the man who she hadn't spoken to for years. The man who, he had believed, was a Death Eater. The man who always had feelings for Lily. That was strange and there had been doubts years ago, but there hadn't been any reason to believe that something had been wrong.

Years later Harry Potter's godfather, who was a traitor, had gotten out of the Azkaban. Even now Albus could barely believe that Sirius Black would betray Potters. But Lily, who had strangely been with Severus Snape at that night, had claimed that Sirius had been the Secret Keeper. The woman that had betrayed James Potter had claimed that his best friend had betrayed them, testifying against the man who had been the most hateful person of her lover. At that time Albus had been worrying about other things. It had been the end of the deadly war and he hadn't had time to worry think about Sirius Black. But now the picture looked very worrisome. But it still could have been a coincidence.

Sirius had broken out of the Azkaban taking Bellatrix with himself. Then Bellatrix had married a boy named Harry, who looked like a carbon copy of James Potter with Lily's eyes. The boy who looked just like Harry Potter would. The boy who had appeared at the same time as Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, had broken out of the Azkaban. The boy who hated Severus Snape so much that reminded him of Voldemort at his worst. The boy with the face that had gotten Severus to freeze in fear.

And then there was Bellatrix who had married to Harry and practically had insured that she wouldn't be able to betray him. Albus remembered Bella in her youth. She was a good and very promising witch. Then she was turned into the insane merciless Death Eater. Would the young Bellatrix marry Harry. Why not? He was young, but powerful and good looking. Would the later Bellatrix marry Harry taking a magical vow to never betray him, carrying his child at that? No, that Bellatrix had been loyal only to Voldemort.

Could the boy be Harry Potter? Could he had been fooled? Could it be that there hadn't been any affair between Lily and Severus? Could it be that Sirius was innocent? But if so, who had trained Harry Potter? What had they done to Bellatrix to heal her of the insanity? For Melin's sake he had been blind all these years! It had been right here, before him and he hadn't noticed it until now. He was too old for this shit indeed.

He shook his head and realized that the Potions exam had already ended. Harry Black got another O. But at this point Albus wasn't interested in his results. He was only looking at Harry, who was glaring at Severus Snape, Harry's eyes still full of hate and anger. Albus nodded to him self. He needed evidences. Until then it would stay a theory.


End file.
